


Be Mindful

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
Genre: 1971, Amnesia, Concept, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After falling down the bad egg chute Veruca has trouble remembering events that transpired during the factory tour.
Kudos: 7





	Be Mindful

Daddy was what she used to call him.

“Veruca sweetheart,” he said, pleadingly. “It’s me your father Henry Salt,” he reminded, searching his daughter’s worried eyes for any signs of familiarity was becoming an exhausting routine.

“If that’s who you say you are,” Veruca said, hesitantly. “I’ll try harder to remember,” she gasped. “next time will be different.” and she meant those words.

“Take all the time you need. Just give it time.” Henry said, with forced optimism. “Daddy’s waiting so there’s no need to rush.” trying to alleviate her anxiety.

“So it’s dad is it,” Veruca asked again.

“That’s right,” Henry said, staring at his daughter.

A shaky sigh escaped Veruca’s throat.

They’d exchange the same conservation each morning Henry arrived to his daughter’s hospital room. Veruca remained unsure of who the man that sat near her bedside was truly her father he claimed to be.

It wasn’t unusual she’d repeat the same question a few times a day.

Just to make sure whom she was speaking to was the same person.

“So it’s dad,” Veruca would say again. “you’re my dad.” hope filling her voice as she tried in vain to make a conscious effort recognize the face that was her father’s.

Within minutes her limited short term memory discarded the information and the cycle repeated itself.

“Who are you,” Veruca cried, her words came forth as a choked gasp.

A long period of silence followed. “I’m right here Veruca there’s nothing to worry about,” came his tentative response, at last. “just take it easy,” he warned. “don’t, don’t strain yourself.

“I guess so but why?” Veruca asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. “what happened?”

Henry feeling a panic rise within himself he fell quiet trying to find the right words. “there was an accident,” he answered sadly. “you fell down a garbage chute and hit your head when you landed at the bottom.”


End file.
